thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Maggie Greene
Maggie was Niabur 's fourth made character. Personality and Appearance Maggie has short brown-hair with green eyes, and has a slightly tanned skin tone, mainly from working out on the farm. She is a rebellious and independent woman. Maggie is quite brave and can hold resentment to those who she doesn't particularly like. At the beginning of her introduction, she doesn't handle zombies very well, but soon becomes a proficient zombie-killer. Before the Outbreak Maggie is the middle daughter of her father Hershel Greene. She grew up on a typical, stereotypical farm, constantly striving to work well on it. She did attend college, but soon dropped-out and decided to spend full-time on the farm. After The Outbreak Herself, her family and a few friends barricaded themselves within their farmhouse, using the fields and various machinery to have a scheduled system to stay alive. They didn't really know what was going on in the outside world, due to where they live being a very inactive zombie location. During this time her on ce strong faithful bond between herself and faith came to dwindle, leaving her with several doubts about her true inner-self. Maggie would be the one who made frequent runs to the store for some extra supplies when they ran low. Chapter Three Maggie Greene is introduced at the start of'' Chapter Three, when the group are welcomed to stay at the Greene Family farm. She was slightly reluctant at first to let them stay for the safety of her family, but soon adjusted to them. After the barn incident, her heart was torn over the death of her siblings, and when the farm became overrun, she escaped with the survivors of the Greene Family and joined the rest at the mall. Time past and she began to get comfortable in her modern mall surrondings and became good friends with ''Harl Davidson, and frequently took the job of going out with the others to get rid of any walkers and to help look after newcomers. Chapter Four Chapter Five Death *Killed by crushed limbs/suicide. When the citizen's of Simbury attacked, she wasn't around with anyone else. She bumped into her good friend Harl and they sprinted to get weapons. However, because of their delay, they didn't get time to set up position to defend, and instead got stuck in the main part of the mall as a tank bashed through and started destroying the mall with it's weapons. She managed to kill a few, before they tried to escape. One slip and she ran out of guard and up to a walkway, where the tank spotted her and fired at the walkway. The impact sent her to the ground, and Harlequin knocked through a shop window, unable to help Maggie. The walkway began to crumble as two attacker's were about to shoot her from the edge of the walkway, before she quickly shot them and then the walkway fell. Her legs were crushed by large concrete blocks, and she was unable to move. Harlequin kneeled by her side as the building began to crumble and catch fire, until she sent Harlequin away to escape. Maggie grabbed some grenades from the two dead attackers and threw them at flammable objects, lighting matches and placing them within the rubble. She clutched onto her knife, a smile erecting on her face as the flames began to sizzle her body before she stabbed the knife into her throat- Having to no longer go through with this world. Relationships To see her NPC family and friends from before the apocalypse, see[[ The Greene Family| The Greene Family]] full article. Billy Greene - Brother Trivia She, like the rest of The Greene Family were based of of the Comic Book Series characters, her being herself in the comics and series of Maggie Greene. However, unlike the series she is not the only surviving Greene Family member, after being forcefully killed to be realistic. Maggie only died due to Niabur deciding she had to die for realism during the mall assault over his other characters. Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Nigalkins' Characters Category:Deceased Characters